


Broke the chains

by orphan_account



Category: Kinnikuman
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-08-23 09:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Checkmate was ready to confess his love to Terry the Kid but they ended in something beyond their imagination





	Broke the chains

Checkmate was excited to see Kid, he bought a box with chocolates and some roses to make him happy 

"remember your lines" he thought while reading a script where he wrote lovely things to tell him "and act like a hot boy because this must be my last chance"

And that was right, Checkmate has been trying to seduce Kid during a long (very long) time but it hasn't work. So he walked with raised shoulders and a big bright smile to surprise that blond boy of his dreams. He arrived to a pretty middle school where he saw Kid ready to come back home with some friends that he didn't see before, his smile, his blue eyes and his golden hair made Checkmate blush as red as a tomato 

"Terryyyyyy" Checkmate called him with a effeminate voice and Kid noticed him "Kid! You look so cute like everyday, I brought you chocolate and flowers and I want to invite you to go to a date with me"

Kid grabbed both objects but he was mute at those words and his friends laughed at him

"I didn't know you were gay" someone said 

Kid blushed and madly watched at Checkmate 

"is this the best way to declare your love?"

"actually was a tip from Sunshine"

Kid negated with the head and pulled Checkmate's shoulder to whisper him

"understand that I don't love you. I will tell you something, the love of my life is Mantaro"

Checkmate gasped putting a hand on his chest and looking at Kid

"that Jerk is the love of your life!?"

"yes... And don't call him a jerk" he looked down

"no. That doesn't look good. I'll teach him who is the love of your life"

Checkmate grabbed the box with chocolates and ran as fast as he could 

"wait! Checkmate!" Kid followed him 

The taller one knew where Mantaro should be, they ran to a gyudon shop and they found Mantaro eating

"aha! There you are"

Mantaro turned his head around 

"me?"

"yes, you!"

Checkmate shoot him the box in his head 

"ouch! What's your problem? I was here eating in peace and then you arrived to throw me that"

"Mantaro" Kid arrived and pet Mantaro's head "I'm sorry, he is just jealous"

"you weren't boyfriends already?" Mantaro scratched his nose "you look like it"

"no, because... Uh... Because you're the person I love"

"ugh dude. Don't say that in front of him" Mantaro said "listen, I love someone else"

"who is?"

"his name is Kevin" Mantaro sighed in love "he's the man who thaugh me that pink is not only for women"

Kid got angry by the response and grabbed the box to run out

"what are you going to do?" Mantaro ran too

"Kid my love! Wait for me!!" Checkmate joined

They ran to a gym where Kevin was training with Warsman when suddenly Kid pushed the door 

"take this Kevin!"

The box crashed into Kevin's helmet but he didn't feel anything 

"do you want something?"

Mantaro arrived 

"don't listen to him Kevin" then he hugged Kevin's face "you're the only one I love" 

"what? Ewk I don't want to be with you Mantaro" Kevin aparted him away "I'm dating Warsman" 

"we are not dating" said Warsman "I show who I want to date with"

Warsman grabbed Kevin's hand and they ran with the others as well arriving to Robin's house

"he is- " Warsman was excited to introduce Robin Mask as his lover but he realized that Alisa was there with him "oh no. This is not the one I was about-"

"what are you doing? Asked Alisa looking around 

"Warsman is about to introduce us the love of his life" said Kevin

"follow me" Warsman started running again 

"that sounds interesting" Robin left his cup of tea in the little table and ran along his wife

Warsman guided them to a little house were Bibimba and Suguru were watching TV, they arrived slamming the door and Warsman leading them

"she!" he pointed at Bibimba 

"hey that's my mom" Mantaro yelled

"what's happening here? Why is so much people in my house?" asked Bibimba 

"Bibimba you know I love you" Warsman crotched in front of her with a cute expression and everybody said aaww 

"...whut?" Suguru didn't understand anything 

"but I'm already married with Suguru" she answered 

"sure you don't know something about him mamma" the younger one said

"what is it?"

"no Mantaro don't tell her" Suguru moved his arms

"he also loves Terry" he disobeyed

Bibimba looked at her husband 

"again?"

"it's not what you think" 

...

"..." when Suguru saw Bibimba's angry face he ran as fast as he could and she chased him while the others were going to see the show

In a closer park everything was quiet with a sunny day and birds singing, Terry and Natsuko were there walking

"today is a very happy day" Natsuko was talking "it has been one of the best dates I've had"

"aaaaaaaah!" suddenly a scream interrupted their date. Suguru held back of Terry "Terry my friend help me!"

"what did you do this time?" the blond asked

The couple saw all the people running towards them and screamed while hugged but Suguru was between them

"wait wait!" Natsuko raised her arms "why are you all here?"

"it's because today I declared my love to Kid but he told me he loves Mantaro and Mantaro loves Kevin and Kevin loves Warsman and Warsman loves Robin Mask, I mean, Warsman loves Bibimba but Bibimba loves kinnikuman and kinnikuman loves Terryman and Terryman loves Natsuko" Checkmate gasped "... Now I'm waiting to Natsuko saying she loves someone else and start running"

"just for that?" Terry realised from Suguru's hug

"dad!" Mantaro jumped to catch his attention "Kevin can be my boyfriend?"

"of course not Mantaro" the dad answered

"you're homophobic?"

"nope. It's because you're still minor and that little mouth can only eat cupcakes and give to your mom the goodnight kiss but when you've reached the age of consent you can even play guitar with your lips"

"kinnikuman!!" everyone yelled

"why do everyone always yells at me?"

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Quick and weird fanfic XD I've been waiting the perfect moment to publish it


End file.
